


The Librarians: Sleepless in London

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: After all the events in Buckingham Palace and being brought back to life by magic, Flynn spends the night outside on the balcony of their hotel watching the stars. Only to have Cassandra join him. Flynn/Cassandra. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous asked a question:   
> I love your writing. I love it immensely! I was going through your archive on the librarians and you said you could probably ship any ship so I'm going to dare you to write a Flynn/Cassandra fic if Flynn/Eve never happened!"

**Sleepless in London**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn sat on the ledge of the balcony, his back against the outside wall of the buidling. It had been a while since he was in England, and the stars just seemed so bright that night, he couldn't resist looking at them. The hustle and bustle of London three storeys below was at a whisper, but never quiet. It was a good distraction to keep him company. 

The creak of the door on the balcony next to his brought his attention to the quiet shuffling of the occupant next door. Cassandra gave a tiny gasp of surprise when she saw him perched on the wide ledge, legs half bent in front of him. She definitely wasn't expecting anyone else to have been outside.

"Hi," he greeted quietly, not wanting to wake the others. "Can't sleep?"

Closing the door softly behind her, she shook her head. "It's a little hard to sleep after all that's happened."

Flynn patted the empty space on the ledge to his right. "Join me?"

Giggling, Cassandra pulled her jacket closer to her and hopped onto the ledge. She leaned back against the cold wall, extending her legs in front of her and crossed her ankles. She turned to Flynn and asked, "Can't sleep either?"

"I haven't looked at the stars in a while," Flynn answered. "Also, being saved by magic gives you a whole load of energy and I really don't feel sleepy at all."

"Oh." Cassandra looked down at her pyjama pants, her fingers picking at the hem of her jacket.

"Speaking of which, I haven't properly thanked you yet for saving my life." Flynn took her left hand in his right, making her turn to him. "I wish I could have saved you but... thank you, Cassandra, for saving me." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, making her face turn crimson.

"You already have saved me, Flynn," she whispered. "The least I could do was to not let you die."

"What do you mean I saved you?" frowned Flynn. His hand held firmly onto hers. "I couldn't get rid of your tumour. And with Excalibur gone, we're going to have to find a different way to save you."

Cassandra shook her head, her red curls bouncing. "Not that," she said. "You showed me this entirely new world of magic and I... I thought it could save me, that's why when the Brotherhood told me those lies, I believed them. But you... you helped me get out of the dungeon." Flynn was about to interrupt but she squeezed his hand slightly and added, "If you hadn't told the rest to get me out, they probably would have left me in there."

Cassandra looked up at him, her blue eyes piercing into his own. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Flynn."

Flynn blinked, feeling his face heat up. He gave her a bashful smile and patted her hand with his other. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry we lost Excalibur though," she said sadly. "I wish there was some way we could have saved him."

Flynn laced his fingers through hers and touched the back of her hand to his chest. "I wish we could have too, but he's here with me now. As long as my heart beats, Cal beats along with it."

Cassandra gave him a small smile and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at the sky, the stars a dim light in the darkness above. "It's so pretty up there."

"Yeah," he answered. Flynn snuck a glance at her. Her eyes were bright, her lips gracing a smile. Her red hair shone in the ambient light from the street below, framing the soft features of her face. Just before she turned to him, he looked up at the sky, his face heating up again.

"We should probably get some sleep," he said, turning to her. "It's going to be a long flight back home."

Nodding, Cassandra pulled her hand away. Flynn reluctantly let go of it and watched her jump off onto the balcony. Following suit, he bowed to her, making her giggle. "Goodnight, Cassandra. See you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Flynn," she waved before sneaking in quietly back into the room.

Smiling, Flynn gave the stars one last look and walked back into his room.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: So... how long has it been since I posted a fic? Way too long. I missed so much of the shipathon and I promise I'll post up fics of them... one day. This is for the anon who challenged me to write a Flynn/Cassandra fic! It was interesting to find a way to slot them in, but I thought this moment would've been just nice. I know it's a tiny ship (probably a dinghy) but it's a cute ship nonetheless.

I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Please. Good or bad, anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
